A despedida
by CeLa NoRoNhA
Summary: Naruto faz uma festa para reunir todos os antigos amigos. Porém, acontece uma tragédia. O Que será? Deixem Rewies!


A Despedida

Depois de muito tempo, Gaara recebe uma carta de Konoha curioso para saber do que se tratava saiu de uma reunião para ler a carta,quando abriu percebeu que era de Naruto,e dizia:

_´´ Gaara, o tempo passou e vou fazer uma festa aqui na vila ate Tsunade vai estar, gostaria que você e Kankuro viessem, a festa é no domingo. _

_Estamos esperando por vocês _

Gaara não pensou duas vezes avisou Kankuro, ele também arrumou a mochila e deixou avisado a ANBU que ele e o irmão estavam indo para Konoha, não demorou muito partiram.

Em 1 dia de viagem chegaram não muito cansados em Konoha, Kankuro ainda não tinha se acostumado ficar sem a irmã:

- Gaara eu vou atrás de Temari por que estou com muita saudade e faz muito tempo que não falo com ela, quer ir comigo?

-Pode ir sozinho, vou atrás de Naruto e procurar um lugar para gente ficar ate a festa!

-Esta bem! - disse Kankuro, e saiu pulando pelos telhados atrás de Temari.

Não demorou muito Gaara achou Naruto e Hinata juntos conversando debaixo de uma arvore:

- Não mudou nada em Naruto!!

- Gaara quando tempo, cadê Kankuro?

- Foi atrás de Temari, ele ainda não se acostumou viajar sem ela!Preciso achar um lugar para eu ficar ate a festa!

-Hinata-chan você não se importa em eu ficar lá na sua casa né?

-O-olá Gaara!Não me importo Naruto-kun! – falou Hinata correndo para os braços de Naruto.

- Pode ficar la em casa mesmo!-disse Naruto.

-Obrigado Naruto, há onde estão os outros?

-Espalhados pela vila, vamos eu levo você ate alguns!

Os três foram atrás do resto da turma, primeiro encontraram Neji e TenTen sentados conversando perto da casa deles :

-NEJI, TENTEN!! – Gritou Naruto.

´´ Lá vem àquele idiota pensou Neji.

-Olha quem veio para a festa, e apontou para Gaara.

- Olá Neji, TenTen! – disse Gaara.

- Gaara, quando tempo! – Neji estendeu a mão, Gaara retribui com um aperto de mão forte.

TenTen estava com Neji há uns 2 anos, pouco se lembrava de Gaara, e o achou muito bonito, então ela um pouco ficou indecisa não saberia dizer quem era mais bonito, até que Neji, percebendo que Tenten achou Gaara muito bonito, a beijou, Naruto e Hinata fizeram o mesmo , Gaara virou de costas para os quatros e ficou admiranda a paisagem.

-Vamos Gaara! – Chamou Naruto depois que beijou Hinata.

E saíram pulando pelos telhados da vila, depois encontraram Sakura, Lee, Kakashi (lendo o ultimo livro da série) e depois toda a turma que Gaara conhecia , quando a noite chegou encontraram Kankuro, Temari e Shikamaru há muito tempo Gaara não sentia o abraço da irmã muito menos do recente cunhado.

Depois de uma espera de 3 dias, chega à festa.

Pouco antes de entrar no prédio Gaara deixou seu jarro na porta.

Naruto e Hinata já estavam prontos, quando chegaram lá quase todo mundo já havia chegado, só se via casais para todo lado, muitos casais Naruto ficou feliz de verem eles juntos como Kakashi e Shizune, Sakura e Lee, Neji e TenTen, Temari e Shikamaru (mas Shikamaru estava mais interessado na conversa com Kankuro do que com a Temari),Asuma e Kurenai ,Tsunade-sama e Jiraya-sama,mas Naruto ficou um pouco triste por que não viu Ino ,Kiba e Akamaru estavam viajam em outros países , Chouji passou mal durante o dia e foi para o hospital,Shino estava em missão com seu pai.Pouco depois Gaara chegou, com termo preto,gravata vermelha , cabelo habitualmente bagunçado assim com de Kakashi.

-Ate quem fim chegou! – comentou Kankuro

-É bom estar aqui de novo! –Comentou Gaara.

A festa foi passando e Gaara se sentia sozinho, pois todos tinham suas namoradas, menos ele, ´´ Seria pelo fato do meu passado -Pensou Gaara , não somente 4 pessoas sabiam sobre seu passado Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru e Naruto, ele sabia que nenhum deles iria contar para ninguém. A festa foi passando, muitos dos garotos já estavam cansados e queriam sentar, mas as garotas não queriam saber de ficar sentadas, Gaara se animou por que foi chamado varias vezes para dançar pra não fazer desfeita às meninas dançou muito.

Pouco depois que Gaara parou de dançar ele chamou Kankuro para irem ate o telhado que precisava falar com ele, Temari achou estranho mas não comentou nada :

- O que foi Gaara, você ta estranho esses dias?

-Eu tomei uma decisão que, somente eu, poderia tomar.

Gaara tirou do pescoço um colar com o símbolo do País do Vento, Kankuro sabia que ele somente os Kazekage´s da areia podiam usar, o colar era muito antigo mais para muitos era sinal de respeito, Kankuro achava-o lindo, cada Kazekage tinha uma característica a de Gaara era seu jarro, o desenho que tinha atrás do colar. Assim que Garra tirou o colar de seu pescoço, o jarro desapareceu,quando ele colocou o colar em Kankuro, apareceu uma marionete:

- Agora, Kankuro, você é novo Kazekage da Areia.

Kankuro assustado falou:

-C-como assim?O Kazekage é você Gaara.

- Não mais! – Gaara virou de costas, quanto Temari chegava:

-Que historia é essa?Ficou louco?

- Cuide bem disso Temari! – E lhe entregou um anel que significava muito.

-Tem uma carta embaixo do travesseiro de Naruto lá esta tudo explicado. –Foi a ultima coisa que Gaara disse.

Assim que ele falou isso ele pulou de cima do prédio, e caiu em cima de 2 estacas de ferro, uma passando na perna esquerda e a outra no meio da barriga, a Areia só protegeu a cabeça dele.

Temari e Kankuro não agüentaram e começaram a chorar, Shikamaru que estava lá em cima foram avisar os outros. Tsunade foi a primeira logo em seguida chegou Naruto correndo ao chegar lá viu Gaara morto.´´ Ele se mato , por que se alguém tivesse empurrado ele a Areia o protegeria. pensou Naruto.

- Vou pegar o corpo dele, Temari avise a todos la dentro que em vinte minutos eu estou indo levar o corpo do Gaara para casa! –Falou Kankuro.

Temari avisou a todos enquanto Naruto e Kankuro tiraram o corpo do Gaara de lá e levaram para a casa de Naruto,quando chegaram colocaram Gaara na cama ,Kankuro não perdeu tempo pegou a carta que Gaara deixou, pegou a bandana que o irmão mais novo tanto amava e a colocou, arrumou as mochilas rápido e pegou o jarro do irmão, ate que Naruto perguntou:

-Posso ir junto com vocês, para o enterro de Gaara?

-Claro, se não fosse por você meu irmão nunca ira mudar!

Naruto e Kankuro foram ate a entrada da vila onde poucas pessoas esperavam por eles, entre elas estavam Shikamaru com Temari chorando muito, Hinata a espera de Naruto, Sakura e Lee, Neji (ele flou para TenTen ficar porque a viagem seria longa e não queria que ela fosse), Tsunade e Jiraya, Kakashi e Shizune (ela nunca saia de perto de Tsunade), Kankuro flou:

-Vamos, espero chegar lá ainda hoje!

E saíram pulando pelas as arvores, Kankuro estava indo muito rápido nem Naruto estava conseguindo alcançar, Temari estava muito cansada então Shikamaru levou ela nas costas.

Quando já estava para amanhecer chegaram ao começo do deserto:

-Temari, você conhece esse deserto muito bem agora você vai guiar a gente ate em casa!

-A pessoa que mais conhecia esse deserto era o Gaara, mais pelo pouco que eu conheço da para chegar lá.

Quando já era quase quatro da tarde, chegaram a Vila Oculta da Areia.

-Kankuro, Temari?!O que aconteceu com Kazekage-sama? –Perguntou um homem que vazia a segurança da entrada da vila.

- Morreu!Arrume o velório para mim daqui trinta minutos! – disse Kankuro chorando muito.

Temari levou todos para um lugar em que podiam descansar quinze minutos depois Kankuro os chamou, Temari pegara Gaara no colo para Kankuro descansar um pouco.

No velório do Gaara toda a vila compareceu só se ouvia pessoas chorando ate que Kankuro leu a carta que o irmão deixara:

´´_ Apesar do meu passado muitas pessoas me aceitaram do jeito que eu sou, espero que ninguém seja como eu fui, deixo como Kazekage, Kankuro, por que sei que ele vai cuidar muito bem da Vila assim como eu cuidei durante muito tempo, essa é a minha despedida._

_Se cuidem meus irmãos e amigos _

Assim que ele terminou de ler começou a chorar, Temari colocou o corpo de Gaara ao lado do jarro dele e abraçou Kankuro...

Gaara acordou ao lado de uma pessoa que não conhecia mais que parecia ser um bom amigo:

-Não se preocupe Gaara, meu nome é Haku! – Disse Haku, dando o seu sorrisinho e estendendo a mão para Gaara se levantar. Gaara levantou e seguiu Haku, ele não sabia para onde estava indo, mas de uma coisa ele sabia que estava com uma pessoa de bom coração.


End file.
